fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ragnar Berstein
Ragnar Berstein '''known throughout Eternia and beyond as the '''Lightning Emperor and the Mage King of Eternia, is it's current ruler. Winning the throne by staging a rebellion against Demetri Hallen, the then ruler of Eternia, Ragnar put an end to his crushing hold over the country in a war that nearly consumed all of Eternia in the process. Since attaining the throne some 30 odd years ago, Ragnar has helped restore Eternia to a resemblance of it's former greatness by reopening trade communications with neighboring countries, helping to stabilize the damaged islands during the war, repelled the Ogre uprising on multiple occasions and reestablishing Eternia's status as a military powerhouse has secured Ragnar among the short list of Eternia's greatest rulers. Appearance Ragnar is a tall and well muscled man, still possessing nearly the same level of muscularity he owned in his youth. His once blond hair is now stark white in color, reaching down to his shoulders while his white beard only adds to his elderly appearance. Ragnar bears several wounds from his role in the War of the Eternals, the most noticeable ones being his missing left eye which he covers with an eye patch and his missing left arm which he's since replaced with one forged by Eternia's smith's. During times of battle, Ragnar dons a set of silver-blue armor complete with a feathered half helm, a red cape fastened to his armor by a clasp over his left shoulder and a brown tarp around his waist. A holster on the left of his body for his sword rounds out his armor. Outside of battle, Ragnar replaces his armor with a simple sleeveless leather tunic and brown pants while his red cape doubles as a toga that he wraps over the tunic. During his younger days Ragnar donned a blue leather outfit with chain-mail like sleeves and leg coverings while his trademark red cape was held in place over his shoulders instead of across. Personality In spite of his gruff and rather strict appearance, Ragnar is an incredibly jovial man, moreso than one would expect from a man in charge of keeping an entire country together. Many would say that Ragnar is still very much the same adventurous man he was before ascending to the throne, as he is still prone to taking strolls around the country. Much like his cousin was, Ragnar is a somewhat unpredictable individual as seen where he will sometimes attend small time meetings within and outside of Eternia and even accompany his Judges on diplomatic meetings, preferring to personally bear witness to said discussions. When undertaking his duties as king, Ragnar becomes a stricter man adopting what some would call the personality of what one would expect from a king. During matters of the court, Ragnar loses his boisterous personality and becomes a somewhat cold and calculating man, prone to putting the needs of the many over the needs of the few, especially when it comes to his people. While he isn't one to scoff at making the hard decisions, Ragnar will almost always look for the option with the least amount of death it will lead to. This behavior is seen as a growth but not only his wife but also by his councilors, as when he originally took the throne, Ragnar had difficulty making decisions that led to more deaths than he believed were necessary. History Early Life Ragnar was born the only son of one the kings guardsmen and the librarian of one of the Great Library's found on the 5th island. From the time he was young Ragnar had aspirations to join the ranks of the kings personal soldiers like his father and along with his cousin Arron, trained day and night to prepare for a future admission test. By the age of 17 Ragnar was accepted into 5th islands stationed unit along with Arron. While out practicing with other apprentices, Ragnar witnessed the kings guards in action combating a rogue group of mages. After witnessing them action, Ragnar was even more inspired to become a member of the king's army and trained twice as hard, eventually making it into their ranks as a new recruit. Ragnar's great proficiency with magic allowed him to progress far and fast, enough that it got him promoted to a specially picked squad of magically talented individuals headed by one of the king's own Judges. While apart of said group, Ragnar progressed greatly, making a name for himself that spread throughout all 6 islands of Eternia thanks in part to his various heroic and non-heroic deeds. By the age of 32, Ragnar's deeds soon earned him an audience with the newly crowned king Demetri Hallen the son of recently deceased Queen Melina Hallen, who wished to appoint Ragnar as the new head of his royal guardsmen. Accepting the role, Ragnar had risen to become one of few most powerful men in Eternia aside from the king, his Judges and the island chairmen. Around this time, Ragnar met and began a relationship with Sasha, the steward to the 2nd island chairman. With his close proximity to the new king, Ragnar began to notice a slow change in the young man's behavior such as a volatile attitude with nearly all of his staff, a growing cruelness in his rulings, among other instances. Ragnar also noticed the unsettling 'friendship' with which the previous king's Judges were developing with the young ruler. There were times when Demetri even relinquished important decisions to them instead of deciding for himself, something unheard of for a ruler to do. Demetri's continuing reliance upon his Judges and his general lack of leadership began creating a noticeable rift between the king and the other leaders of the islands. Ragnar personally witnessed this rift grow when Demetri, at the advice of his Judges, ordered his Royal Guards to storm one of the islands on the suspicion of planning a rebellion. Although Ragnar didn't agree with the intrusion, he had no choice but to obey his king and accompanied two of Demetri's judges, ??? and ???, where he along with his cousin Arron accidentally stumbled upon the two judges falsely planting schematics detailing an attack on Demetri. With no evidence to back their claims, Ragnar and Arron kept what they witnessed a secret between themselves and solemnly watched as the Judges falsely arrested the 5th island's councilman. Ragnar personally took the Judges betrayal personal, having always looked up to the Judges as the pinnacle of the justice Eternia stands for. Present during the councilman's trial, Ragnar was shocked to hear King Demetri not only sentence the councilman to be executed but to order all of the 5th islands ruling body to be executed and cut the entire island off from the rest of Eternia. It wasn't until Demetri had the entirety of the 5th island and it's population destroyed that Ragnar no longer held his tongue and spoke out about what he witnessed on the 5th island. Seeing that Demetri neither believed him nor listened to him for that matter, Ragnar quit his position and stormed out of the castle in anger. However, Ragnar was soon ambushed by two of Demetri's Judges and several Royal Guard platoons who'd been ordered to arrest or kill the former captain. Seemingly outnumbered and not wanting to kill his former comrades, Ragnar spent the majority of the skirmish evading and looking for a way to escape until Arron and a handful of guardsmen arrived to aid in his escape. Narrowly escaping, Ragnar addressed his cousin and the guardsmen about Demetri's behavior and his suspicions about the Judges true actions. Believing that Demetri was becoming not only a threat to all of Eternia but to himself as well, Ragnar proposed they stage a coup and imprison Demetri and his judges. Though they were initially wary of doing so, Ragnar and Arron managed to convince them it was the only way to prevent another island from being destroyed like the 5th island. Leading the Rebellion of Eternals Ragnar was chosen to lead the rebellion along with his cousin Arron as his second-in-command and with his trusted allies, the group declared themselves rebels and Demetri unfit for rule to the country. Thanks to Demetri's destruction of the 5th island, the rebellion gained support from two of the islands. Despite support from some of the country, Ragnar and his supporters agreed that guerilla tactics were their best option at combating the overwhelming forces that still supported Demetri and the Judges. The war took it's toll on Ragnar and his army as his cousin Arron was killed during a raid on a refugee transport leaving the country along with the majority of some of his closets soldiers. Though the king's continuing violence began swaying the populace to Ragnar's side, not enough were willing to sacrifice their lives or the lives of their families to combat the brutal remainders of the Royal Army. Some victory came to Ragnar' revolution when several of Demetri's most powerful mages and Ragnar's closest friends had finally had enough of the brutality of the king they'd sworn to serve and joined Ragnar's revolution. When one of his spies got word of Demetri's attempts at detonating the rest of the islands, Ragnar prepared for a final assault on the capital with his forces in an effort to stop the king before his plan could come to fruition. Confronted by the remaining Judges and the last of Demetri's army, Ragnar and his troops stormed the castle, with Ragnar himself dealing the killing stroke to one of the last of the twisted Judges while the remaining Judge surrendered in combat. Reign as King Solemnly taking the throne after killing a man he'd once considered a great ruler, Ragnar struggled with the weight of not only rebuilding the war torn country and but repairing it's connections with the other countries as Demetri's Judges had not only borrowed currency to fund their army but also robbed and promised them access to Eternia's cache of ??? in payment. As such, Ragnar's first few years as king were largely taken up with rebuilding. This strain took an incredible toll on Ragnar Ogre War Weapons & Equipment * Frandeli: '''A broadsword that holds remarkable power, Frandeli originally belonged to two former Judges of Eternia, having been passed on when it's first wielder stepped down as Judge and handed it down to his successor. Ragnar would soon come into possession of the blade when he killed it's owner during the Eternal Rebellion. Having been crafted at the request of a former Judge of Eternia, Frandeli is a two handed sword nearly as tall as Ragnar is, though thanks to Ragnar's incredible strength he is capable of wielding it with one hand. What makes Frandeli a rare and incredibly powerful weapon is it's unique ability to change its form into that of another weapon. Through the infusion of '''Weapon Magic during its creation',' Frandeli is capable of of reacting to the wielders thought and take the form of whatever weapon they require. Under Ragnar's possession, Frandeli has been seen transforming into variety of weapons including but not limited to a longsword, greataxe, mace, war hammer, spear and surprisingly enough a personal cannon almost reminiscent of a personal Jupiter Cannon. * Volund: 'Ragnar's magically enchanted war hammer, Volund is just as powerful and has just as much as respect as Frandeli does, being Ragnar's own personal weapon rather than one he obtained later in his life. Volund was created at the behest of Ragnar once he was accepted into the Royal Guards ranks at the expense of five months of his pay. The result was a hammer that perfectly compliments him, strong, durable, capable of resisting strong magical attacks and more. Much like Frandeli, Volund can store large amounts of magic to amplify its strikes for devastating results. * '''Crusader Armor: '''Ragnar's only other armor in his arsenal, the Crusader Armor decks Ragnar in black tanned leather, gold gauntlets, gold horned helmet and a black cape attached to a fur trim. While this armor seems to differ from his regular armor in color only, the Crusader armor doubles Ragnar's already impressive magic levels by taking in the surrounding eternano and adding it to his own magical reserves, allowing him to not only unleash devastating spells one after another but it doubles his physical levels as well allowing him to withstand damage that would normally kill other mages. Magic & Abilities '''Ridiculous Magical Reserves: '''Ragnar possesses astounding levels of magical power that were great enough for him to have been one of the few people capable of combating on equal footing against the deranged king Demetri Hallen. When compared against those of his Judges, Ragnar stands on a level of his own which is an achievement of his own considering the individual power each Judge showed during the last Eternia war. As seen with his natural affinity with lightning, Ragnar's magical power takes the form of blue or yellow lightning that radiates off of his body in a violent and destructive manner with enough force to destroy the surrounding area at certain levels. * 'Second Origin Activation (二原解放, Nigen Kaihō): Second Origin is a force known as the "second container" of magical energy in an individual. This container exists due to the mage in question constantly, and passively, absorbing a quantity of magic from the environment to renew their original reserves. Any excess is placed within this container and kept sealed until absolutely necessary, or unlocked through a Second Origin Release spell. This Second Origin, when initially activated, places an enormous level of stress on the body unless it is awoken in gradual amounts, as the body isn't accustomed to handling so much magical energy in the body at one time. This can be circumvented by mages with control of their magic, however, allowing them to restore the magical power as a reserve that can be accessed whenever required, therefore providing an extremely useful backup. Second Origin Activation can only be taken place, as said before, by mages who have control over their own magical energy. It generally only works when one is in a magic-rich environment and has nearly exhausted their initial supplies. By absorbing a copious quantity of magic from the surrounding environment passively (which can be noticed through a tingling sensation in the body), the user's internal reserves can be released at the same time. This, in turn, allows for an immense quantity of magic to replace the initial, depleting reserves. Notably, one can allow the Second Origin to passively increase the quantity of magic that is within it, so long as it isn't used during this period of time, otherwise it has to accumulate magic once again. The overall effects of activating the Second Origin are quite evident: an enormous boost in magical energy, empowered spells, ability to enhance physical strikes with magical reinforcements, temporarily breaking the "laws" of magic with specific equipment, and the rest. Notably, Second Origin is thought to be powerful enough to make an S-Class Candidate become as strong as a fully fledged S-Class Mage, while making an experienced S-Class Mage even stronger. Though it should be noted that most S-Class Mages are nearing this level of magical power in any case. Incredible Physical Strength: 'Ragnar possesses a renown level of strength that has allowed him to perform feats that put him nearly head and shoulders above nearly anyone in Eternia. Accomplishments like overpowering a 'Take Over user in the form of a beast 10x his size and killing it, overpowering an entire squad of palace guards with nothing but brute strength, and single-handedly tear his way through several sheets of metal albeit it was with some effort once he reached the last door. Because of his incredible level of strength, Ragnar's blows have not only broken his opponents bones but when combined with either his powerful hammer or broadsword, feats such as killing men in one strike, destroying entire sections of buildings, cutting through metal with nothing but the air pressure from his sword swings, and successfully punching his opponents through multiple walls. Incredible Endurance & Durability: '''To go along with his incredible level of strength Ragnar is also incredibly durable, enabling him to withstand any repercussions from his own blows and charge through spells head-on, usually without faltering. Ragnar's durability is great enough that he not only survived an ambush from Demetri's Judges, who all were just as powerful as him, but he managed this after having already fought his way through several squads of royal guardsmen showcasing an impressive level of stamina in the process. When he lost the majority of his left arm in battle, Ragnar maintained consciousness long enough to cauterize his own wound in spite of the pain. His incredible endurance and stamina was put to the test when Ragnar was able to survive his battle against a deranged Demetri who unleashed such an onslaught of spells, weren't it for Ragnar's remarkable defense, he would've been reduced to ashes along with the surrounding area. '''Moderate Speed: '''Ragnar possesses an adequate amount of speed for a man his age and size, enough that he can still hold his own with those considerably faster than he is. When fueling his body with '''Lightning Magic, naturally Ragnar's speed takes a drastic leap allowing him to completely overtake his opponents and match speeds with much faster opponents. His lightning-enhanced speed also boosts his reflexes to levels that allow him to react to attacks moving at high speed that he normally wouldn't be able to dodge. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: 'In terms of fighting, Ragnar practices a form that combines wrestling and simple straightforward moves that puts emphasis his incredible degree of strength. Crushing his opponents in powerful bear hugs, charging through them at incredible speeds, or simply battering them with forearm blows are all a part of his style of combat. Because of his simplistic and barbaric fighting style, most assume Ragnar doesn't possess any knowledge on more refined forms of combat when it couldn't be any farther from the truth. Thanks to his training under the Royal Army, Ragnar has a considerable grasp on various forms of close quarters combat enabling him to read and if possible counter their moves with his own brutal counterattack. '''Weapons Specialist: '''As part of his Royal Guardsmen training, Ragnar was trained in multiple forms of weaponry with his primary weapons of choose being weapons hammers, axes, and broadswords and the like that put his remarkable strength to use. Despite his specialty weapons normally being two-handed weapons, Ragnar possesses enough strength to wield the weapons one-handed and still retain nearly the same level of skill and efficiency one would have if gripping them with two hands. While his overall proficiency with weapons is impressive, Ragnar's swordsmanship is his real strength, possessing a skill with the blade that is nearly unmatched. In spite of his advancing age, Ragnar's skills haven't diminished, still maintaining the speed and ferocity he possessed in his younger days. '''Flight: '''By manipulating the eternano in the surrounding area, Ragnar is capable of self-sustained flight ranging from merely hovering in one spot to long distance flight, capable of reaching speeds commonly seen with Wind Magic users. 'Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Lightning Magic is a branch of Elemental Magic that utilizes electricity, more specifically, lightning, as a form of offense and defense. Mages who possess the ability to utilize such Magic are able to generate these elements from their bodies, and manipulate them. However, unlike other types of Elemental Magic, users of Lightning Magic are also capable of utilizing lightning from a distance, such as from the ground near them or down from the sky. Lightning attacks work by electrocuting the opponents to various degrees, and there are spells that are said to be capable of completely paralyzing enemies, due to the extremely high voltage of the electricity employed in their use. Because of the high amounts of light produced with its use, Lightning Magic can also be utilized to blind opponents, albeit for a short amount of time. Ragnar's mastery over lightning has garnered him the moniker of "Lightning Emperor" for his complete dominance over the element. While most users of the magic possess a moderate form of resistance to various forms of lightning, thanks to Ragnar's mastery over lightning he is for all intents and purposes immune to lightning with only the highest level of lightning-based attacks doing any kind of damage to him. Even in his youth Ragnar possessed an uncanny ability to bend nearly any and all forms of lightning to his will with his preferred method being powerful bursts of lightning directed either through his hammer or his sword. * Lightning Body: '''As the name suggests, this spell provides Ragnar with the ability to completely turn his body into lightning providing him not only with a form of intangibility allowing nearly all physical and magical attacks to pass through him harmlessly but it also lets him move with nearly the same speed as naturally produced lightning, albeit at a more perceivable level. ' * '''Thunderer's Wrath: '''Generating an orb of lightning in his palm, Ragnar levels it at his opponent before unleashing it in a destructive beam capable of reducing an opponent to ashes should they take the full brunt of the attack. Because of how much electricity is concentrated together, the beam produces large amounts of heat powerful enough to burn through most defenses. * '''Voltage Thunder: '''Inserting his eternano into the surrounding atmosphere, Ragnar summons forth a violent assault of lightning bolts to bombard the surrounding area. Alternatively, Ragnar can summon one large powerful beam of lightning to strike any target he chooses though the charge time for a move like this is best setup before being used in the heat of combat. * '''Call of the Heavens: '''Raising either Frandeli or Volund to the sky, Ragnar summons a bolt of lightning to strike the weapon charging it with very power of a storm, further strengthening the already powerful weapon to levels beyond belief. With each strike, said weapon releases bursts of lightning, adding further damage to anyone struck and anyone else in the vicinity. ** '''Thunderous Crash: '''Channeling the previously stored lightning into either Frandeli or Volund Ragnar brings the full might of his weapon bearing down on his opponent with the strength of a lightning bolt behind it, completely destroying the area in an explosion of lightning upon impact. When used in combination with Volund, Ragnar has felled many opponent with this, including but not limited to the 22nd Ogre King, ??? while on another occasion, this spell has broken through Demetri Hallen's formidable defenses allowing Ragnar to deal another finishing blow. * '''Teleportation: '''By transforming his body into lightning, Ragnar is capable of near instantaneous teleportation by launching himself into the surroundings clouds and traveling through them the same way electrical currents do. Once he reaches the destination of his choosing, Ragnar comes down in a manner similar to an actual lightning bolt, scattering lightning in multiple directions. Ragnar can choose the method of his descent, from coming down fast enough to destroy his landing area or simply appear as a burst of sparks. * '''Wrath of Set: '''Generating lightning around his fist, Ragnar fires it into the atmosphere as a condensed ball where it begins to generate thunder clouds. Once the necessary amount of storm clouds are amassed, Ragnar holds his clenched fist up to the sky, thunder rumbling above as he does this signaling the formation of lightning. Bringing his fist downward, the very skies themselves part as large beams of lightning in the form of arrowheads are fired, disintegrating anything caught in their path in a matter of seconds. * '''Lightning Crash: '''Transforming one or both of his arms into electricity, Ragnar slams into the opponent with such force that the opponent is sent flying meters away upon impact. Should they be capable of withstanding the brunt of the blow, the sheer amount of electricity concentrated on them is powerful to electrocute and stun them for extended periods of time. * '''Electromagnetism:' Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): Fire Magic allows the user to control and manipulate the kinetic energy of magical particles to generate, control or absorb fire, being able to manipulate it for general purposes. This is induced by the user raising the motion of a target's magical particles through telekinesis in order to ignite it. They can excite or speed up an object's magical particles, increasing their thermal energy until they ignite, not necessarily objects, but also air particles. They can control and move the flames, including the shape, heat and even colour. With this in mind, the user is able to create fire-based attacks which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offense and is immune to being burnt. The generated flames can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, their "type" can be changed at will, and they can even be given a material consistency by manipulating the magical particles in the air. The user can form fire into long streams, spheres, or even more complex shapes like letters in skywriting. These flames-objects will only remain their shapes as long as the user concentrates upon them. The objects will only burn about 3 minutes before expiring unless the user continues to infuse them with energy. The temperature of these fiery projections is generally around 2,800 F, near the melting point of iron. Fire Magic seems to be unaffected by water, as the user is able to create flames even when submerged in water. In short, the user of this Magic can release fire from their body and manipulate it. Ragnar's fire blitz.png|Nova Fury Inferno Slash.png|Inferno Slash Ragnar's skill with Fire Magic is second only to his mastery over Lightning Magic, a prowess seen on multiple occasions during the War of Eternals rebellion. Much like his control over lightning, Ragnar is prone to channeling his fire through his broadsword in broad and wide strokes to unleash waves of intense flames. * Nova Fury: '''Ragnar cloaks himself in fire hot enough that it prevents weaker mages from approaching him. Once the flames have built up to his desire, Ragnar takes off in a blazing rush towards the opponent of his choosing. Because of the intensity of the built up flames, most opponents suffer from severe burns once contact is made. The sheer speed that Ragnar is moving at allows him to get the jump on most mages though the rising temperature is a dead give away for Ragnar's approach and if they're fast enough, it is possible to dodge Ragnar in this state. * '''Sweeping Flames: '''Channeling fire through Frandeli, Ragnar ignites the length of his broadsword in flames. With each swing of the sword, Frandeli can release a burst of fire while not intensely hot, is hot enough to discourage weaker mages from taking them head-on. * '''Inferno Slash: '''Coating Frandeli in flames, Ragnar unleashes a sword strike empowered by the flames of his magic. Inferno Slash was created after Ragnar briefly studied the kenjutsu style of Iaido and adapted it to his swordplay for the creation of the spell. Opting not to incorporate replacing the blade back into it's sheath upon completion of the strike due to his broadsword being larger than the preferred swords, Ragnar instead practiced on adding an additional slash after the first one, substituting the high level of speed the style usually provides. * '''Raging Crush: '''Ragnar summons forth enormous amounts of fire to surround his opponents in a cage of flames. Once they're caught inside, the flames descend down upon them burning them into ashes in a matter of minutes. * '''Inferno Shield: '''Created by both Ragnar and Dalton based off the properties of Dalton's '''Infernal Body technique, Ragnar sheathes his body in fire to protect him from physical attacks. Because his very body is sheathed in flames, Ragnar own physical attacks gain the ability of burning anyone struck by them. * Surtur's Fury: 'An immensely powerful Fire Magic spell that combines the properties of both Fire and Sword Magic for devastating results. Ragnar first gathers up any ambient heat from the surroundings and transfers it to his sword, sheathing the blade in fire. Ragnar then amplifies the stored energy with his own flames, further cloaking the sword in fire and causing the flames to reach such levels as to begin scorching the very air around him. Once enough flames have built up, Ragnar performs a frontal slash with Frandeli that releases the pent up fire in the form of a blade of fire that completely reduces anything and anyone caught in its path to ash in mere seconds. 'Lightning-Make (雷光の造形魔法, Raikō no Zōkei Mahō): To utilize this unique magic, the user will trigger it by convert their eternano and magical power into electrons, like they usually would do when utilizing Lightning Magic, manifesting the high voltage lightning-however, unlike traditional Lightning Magic, the user will began to move the electrons that they that manifest through the modification of magical power and eternano, maneuvering them to where they are compacted tightly together but are still able to move around in a somewhat free manner. By doing this, the user is able to manipulate their lightning as through it is in a mores malleable state, being to the user's will, alloying it be reshaped into a new form, reshaping it into whatever they can imagine. This allows the user to essentially expand, shape and solidify the lightning into anything they wish at a whim, whether it be weapons, animals, armour, or even more mundane, everyday items, though the last one is not recommend. By using both hands in an unusual position, the user is able to create stable and multiple objects through their lightning. Due to both hands being used to control the amount of energy used, it is able to take less amounts of time to achieve a higher degree of mastery. * Lightning-Make: Hammer: '''Concentrating lightning into his hand, Ragnar focuses the lightning into an orb before shaping that orb into a form that resembles a hand held hammer. The constructed weapon functions the same as a normal hammer, possessing incredible physical power with the side effect of shocking the opponent upon impact. Ragnar is capable of throwing the lightning hammer as well where once contact is made, the hammer explodes in an array of lightning bolts. ' * 'Lightning-Make: Lance' (雷光の造形魔法・雷槍 (ライトニング・メイク・シールド), ''Raitoningu Meiku: Ransu lit. Lightning Molding Magic: Lightning Lance): When performing Lightning-Make: Lance, the user condenses their magical energy into a solid, but rather unstable form, constantly exploding after a small amount of exertion—reducing the output of magical power from every particle, allowing the lightning to become stable and controlled through the guidance of the user. Using their expert manipulation of the elemental particles, the user distorts and forges the lightning into the form of a massive spear composed of lightning, which the user proceeds to shoot towards the enemy. When thrown, it produces a massive blast of lightning that spirals out from the epicenter of the point where the spear impacted. The powerful blast of voltage released by this technique upon impact can quickly reduce anything it touches except for its intended target to ashes, as it inflicts heavy damage upon the user's opponent; it is capable of homing upon an opponent, dodging many an obstacle until it reaches the user's intended target. Interestingly, the user is capable of condensing it upon their weapon; launching Lightning-Make: Lance in this state will result in the spear taking the form of a small sphere of lightning, which, upon the swing of the weapon, is released in the form of a giant hurricane of lightning which is launched forward immediately, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. The hurricane can be further augmented to fire a much larger blast; and the user can use this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground to create an omnidirectional blast to knock away incoming attacks or slashing at the ground to upturn it and crush everything in its path; as well as condense it in order to use the spell at close range. This attack is powerful enough to cut through solid rock and even pierce through a magical barrier. * Lightning-Make: Arm of the Dragon God: '''Generating a large amount of electricity from his body, Ragnar extends the lightning outward to create a large clawed hand that resembles that of a dragon's. Being more than 5 times the size of Ragnar, the arm is immensely powerful and a great makeshift defensive spell capable of blocking out most spells. When used offensively, the arm is used to grab and crush the opponent with incredible force. Should they survive the crushing power of the arm, the sheer amount of electricity the arm is made of is more than enough to severely electrocute the victim. * '''Lightning-Make: Javelin Volley: '''Based around the same concept of the '''Lightning-Make: Lance spell, Javelin Volley produces a barrage of electrically charged javelin's or spears upon creation. Creating a nearly perfect copy of a spear, Ragnar hurls it towards his opponent where in mid-air it multiplies into numerous spears. Ragnar is capable of cancelling or holding off the division of the spear until the last minute, allowing him to catch his opponents by surprise and make it difficult for even the most agile of opponents to dodge all of them unharmed. * Lightning-Make: Bonding Chains: 'Generating lightning in-between his hands, Ragnar throws forth the lightning where it then takes the form of large chains and wraps itself around the opponent. Because the chains are made of lightning, they possess the ability to paralyze those caught in them while also possessing the strength of magically enhanced chains making them strong enough to trap most mages. * '''Lightning-Make: Shield: '''When performing Lightning-Make: Shield, the user condenses their magical energy into a solid, but rather unstable form, constantly exploding after a small amount of exertion—reducing the output of magical power from every particle, allowing the lightning to become stable and controlled through the guidance of the user. While most variations of the shield are capable of reaching heights upwards of 13 feet, Ragnar reserves that size more for large scale attacks, instead preferring to create a personal version of the shield when in combat. * '''Lightning-Make: Cannon: '''Slamming his left fist into the open palm of his right hand, Ragnar generates a decent amount of lightning before fashioning it into a large personal cannon that is capable of firing beams of concentrated lightning after a brief charge period. The beams are remarkably powerful, having burned through not only human (and ogre) bodies but it has completely pierced magical barriers on separate occasions. * '''Lightning-Make: Sword of Zeus: '''Forming lightning between his palm, Ragnar fashions the lightning into a sword that is strong enough to clash with regular steel weapons providing him with a weapon should he somehow lose Frandeli or Volund. Unlike Frandeli, Sword of Zeus isn't a broadsword but instead a hand-and-a-half sword, allowing Ragnar to more comfortably dual wield the sword along with Frandeli or his hammer in combat. By charging the sword with more lightning, Ragnar is capable of releasing waves or beams of lightning with a slash from his sword, capable of electrocuting opponents caught in their path. * '''Lightning-Make: Devouring Dragon God: '''One of his most powerful lightning creations, Ragnar amasses huge stores of lightning while a large magic seal appears behind him. During this process, Ragnar slams his closed fists together before extending both hands, the middle and ring finger on his hands are tucked in while the rest remain extended. From the magic seal behind him a colossal serpentine-like dragon composed entirely of lightning emerges to dwarf the opponent. Once it completely emerges, the dragon rushes it's target with astounding speed before viciously gnawing them to death. Should they somehow hold off the dragon, any continued contact with it's electric composition is more than enough to paralyze them for hours at best. Ragnar can and has changed the size of the dragon ranging from being building sized to large enough to overshadow a battlefield * '''Lightning-Make: Stampede: '''Creating a large numbers of legs made out of lightning, Ragnar brings them down on his targets to ruthlessly crush them underfoot. Because the legs are made of solidified lightning, they can be grabbed and even shattered though breaking them will release the stored up lightning. Alternatively, Ragnar can create just one leg and have it repeatedly stomp his opponent into the ground. * '''Lightning-Make: Axe: '''Ragnar creates a battle axe composed of lightning. Because the axe is created in the shape of an actual axe, it possesses the ability to cut in the same way just with the addition of numbing whatever body part it strikes. * '''Lightning-Make: Clone: '''Ragnar creates an identical clone of himself made of lightning that can be used to throw his opponents off his whereabouts. When struck, the lightning clone releases a small burst of electricity that can temporarily paralyze those caught in it's path. * 'Lightning-Make Unlimited: Wild Rondo: Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): The user starts by channeling Eternano directly into a specially constructed magic blade that causes a chain reaction to the sword, having the blade alter it's entire structure until it reaches an unstable form of metal and magic, allowing the person to manipulate it into a solid shape that can also engage the spell that the user sees fit to use. In some cases, when the person condenses the unstable structure, they often add their own elemental affinity magic, allowing for the user of elemental sword spells to be created through the effective means of the user. During the time after the sword spell is used, the Eternano is immediately ejected from the blade, allowing the instability, the result from the Eternano, to cease and transform the blade back to it's normal shape. However, there are certain risks to using this magic as it takes much mental focus and incredible magic control in order to allow the blade to be altered in it's solid shape, and to be controlled in it's unstable form. When the user often attempts to make any spell, their hand is to remain on the hilt at all time, due to the fact that unless the Eternano is controlled and is kept at a steady flow into the blade, the blade will simply revert back to it's normal shape while the Eternano is simply ejected outward. * Sword Pressure (剣圧, Ken'atsu): When performing the Sword Pressure technique, the user swings forward with their sword, swinging the blade so swiftly that it seems that the user is able to utilize air itself to slice enemies, focusing a current of wind to the point where it takes on a sharp edge, which the user launches at foes; sending it through the air towards the user's enemy. It is a powerful blade of pressure that appears as faint ripples of wind that is launched towards the foe at high speeds; this attack enables the user to assault things which are out of their sword's range, sending slashes which fly through the air itself; and can even remain floating in it until the right moment to slash. The person struck by the sword pressure is assaulted by countless invisible blades which happens so fast that they would normally be unable to properly react in time, carving up their body. Also, the strong wind power will blow away all incoming projectile weapons and will even make the opponent unable to stay on their feet; this technique possesses enough power to slice down many trees in a forest. This technique can deflect both physical and sound wave attacks and attack at the same time, making it both an offensive and defensive technique. These blades of wind possess incredible range and devastating power; and at its highest level of mastery, the sword pressure is capable of cutting through barriers of magical energy; and they can even remain floating within the air until the right minute to slash. * Heaven-Shaking Slash (動天斬, Dōtenzan): The Heaven-Shaking Slash lives up to its name quite clearly; its a slash so powerful everything trembles in its wake. Unlike several Sword Magic spells, it can be utilized with any sword so long as the user is capable of manifesting the required energy to make use of it properly. The Heaven-Shaking Slash works by concentrating an excess of magical power into one's blade, creating surges of magical energy leaking out of the medium which the spell is being used from. From therein, the user makes a slash, generally vertical, against the opponent in question. The slash builds up an extraordinary amount of momentum from the movement that goes behind it, therefore releasing destructive shockwaves of kinetic energy which can slice through inanimate objects such as trees and even steel with some effort. While the spell is very powerful and effective, inappropriate use can easily lead to fatigue and unwanted destruction of the surrounding environment. * Sword Birth (Sōdō Basū): ''Also called the "'Thousand One-Blade Style of Ultimate Annihilation'" (千一刀流の杏都波, ''Senman Ittōryū no Kyōkuha) by many opponents due to the immense amount of damage it produces and using only blade as its catalyst. Said to be the penultimate of one's experience as a swordsman, it can be described as something as ethereal and phantasmal, while fearsome in both power and name. It's a technique that's only mastered by those who truly bonded with their sword to an extreme, completely becoming one with it in any given situation. It's a technique is versatile in nature and extremely fast that most don't have time to react, making it a potent surprise attack technique. the user first focuses magic power into their blade(s). Then, by imagining the radius of the area he wants to cover, they slams down the blade(s), forming a spell circle that encompasses said radius. Once that's done, the user activates the spell, causing numerous amount of copies of said sword(s) to violently burst from the ground, easily wiping out all within its range, making it indiscriminate to both allies and enemies alike. Each sword is said to carry half the power of the original, though powerful nonetheless. There have been few who've mastered this technique to such an extreme, thus there are none before and after them that can use it on the same scale has they currently can, or so it's believed. This technique can be used in a plethora of ways, going from mid-air combat to integrating it into their swordsmanship in order to give them the upper hand. They can also created many variations of this technique. One being that while in mid-air, by creating an arc, they can transform that single strike into a cascading wave of blades that shimmer into reality, launched at great speeds decimating all of its foes that are caught in the crossfire. It can also be used as an omnidirectional defense mechanism, creating a makeshift shield of blades that has enough power to easily disarm any foe that dares to stand up against it. *'Imperial Slash: ' *'Tsuranuki' (貫 Tsuranuki): Rune Magic '(経典魔法, ''Kyōten Mahō): A precursor to Letter Magic, Rune Magic allows the user to create a variety of effects through the usage of rune symbols. The power of Rune Magic revolves mainly around the casters knowledge of runic symbols, with the more runes the users knows the greater variety of spells the user is capable of using. As each country has a different history with runes, certain rune spells are visibly different from the next regardless if they create the same effect. Because of his knowledge of Eternia's runes, Ragnar's grasp and prowess with Rune Magic allows him a great level of versatility in combat, enabling him to if not counter most threats then at least prepare a spell in response to said threat. *'Conceal: '''Conjuring up the runic symbol for "conceal" Ragnar is capable of hiding anything or anyone from sight that he chooses. The effectiveness of this spells depends almost entirely on the amount of magic required to keep the object(s) hidden from sight. While '''Conceal '''can hide things from plain sight, magically assisted sight can see through the concealment though it generally requires Ragnar to supply the rune with more magic to keep whatever it is he chooses hidden from view. *'Sleep: 'As the name suggests, Ragnar traces the symbol for Sleep in the general direction he chooses allowing him to put anyone to sleep. Those of with a greater level of magic power are capable of resisting the effects of this Rune and even some weaker mages can resist it for a time though they'll suffer from extreme levels of drowsiness. *'Halt: 'Drawing the symbol for Halt in the air, Ragnar causes anyone he chooses to cease any and all activity, completely stopping them in their tracks. **'Restrict: 'A subset of the Halt rune, Restrict completely stops an opponents movements by conjuring up *'Freeze: ' *'Multiply: Requip (換装, Kansō): This Magic allows the user to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. It is said that the user summons the items from a pocket dimension; the notional place that things come from when they are needed, and where they go back to when not. The actual location of where they summon the items is very hard to determine. It contains only a few things, not because it is limited in capacity, but because that is all it is ever used for - for example, this is where the user normally summons the armor and their equipment; withdrawing things even during battle, which gives her a high level of flexibility in combat. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. Requip can be used for simple or for combat-related purposes; and the user may just choose to use it to change their clothing, capable of using it in the midst of battle. The user would often pull any items that they had collected out of nowhere and then they would just vanish without any physical means of transporting them. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. Trivia * Ragnar is meant to be a combination of a more successful version of Robert Baratheon from A Song of Ice and Fire, an older more experienced king version of Thor 'from the ''Marvel Comics with a little bit of '''Aquaman from DC Comics thrown in for good measure. * Ragnar is probably my first fully fleshed out (when I'm done of course) character I've done so far. Granted some of his history is inspired by other characters, I'm still adding some of my own ideas to the mix. * Ragnar has multiple themes: His battle theme is Hellfire while his non battle theme is Jon's Honor. Category:Male Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Rulers Category:Sword Magic User Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Fire Magic User Category:Human Category:Swordsman Category:Married Characters Category:Weapon user